


Marriage

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Sad Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: A jealous Petra casually mentions marriage during lunch. Because she is still on a mission to get Levi to notice her. She was hoping to get an idea of what kind of woman Levi was attracted to. But nothing goes as planed.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo! This is something I wrote, that I thought was a fun concept, and I hope that you think so too! 
> 
> Major thanks to Cowboymom2 for helping me! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren bounced in to the Mess Hall with Armin, Commander Erwin, and Major Hanji behind him. Dinner had been served and they all wanted to get an early lunch to get some more energy to finish up the daily work, and just be done with it. Armin groaned and sat down at the regular table. He couldn’t understand where Eren got all his energy from. 

“Eren, where do you get all this energy? And where can I get some? I’m so tired, already, and it’s still just noon!” he said with a groan and leaned against Erwin that was now seated right next to him. He was just too tired to care about that. Erwin didn’t look much better actually. He sighed and laid his arm on the back of Armins chair and patted his hand that laid on the table with his other hand. Armin just sighed and nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few minutes he would be less tired. 

But Hanji didn’t allow that to happen. Hanji more or less poked fun of him. It looked like both Hanji and Eren was on a sugar high. 

“What did you two eat this morning?” Erwin asked with an amused smile and Eren bounced in his seat. 

“Nothing special, actually, all I remember having to breakfast was some cups of tea, but Captain likes them bitter, and I didn’t like that I had some sugar in it!” Eren said with a proud voice and puffed out. Making Armin groan and Erwin laugh. 

“Maybe next time, tone down the sugar,” Erwin said with a grin and Eren nodded with an eager smile. 

“I know I shouldn’t have done that, my crash will be even worse now. Speaking of it, I think it’s happening now,” he said and looked somewhat disappointed. Armin sighed in relief and Hanji looked equally disappointed as Eren. 

“Poo, that’s no fun! Eren! Let’s do it again!” they more or less yelled and Eren nodded with an eager look. 

But before he could actually answer them the doors slammed open and in came Levi with his squad trailing behind him. 

Levi looked annoyed like always. But this time people could see that it was actually Petra that was making him annoyed once more. She was prattling away on something he couldn’t care less about if he tried. He glanced around the big Mess Hall and saw a bouncing Eren coming towards him. It was just in time too. Because he had practically thrown himself at Levi. Luckily Levi is a strong and very sturdy person or he would have fallen to the ground with his brat. 

“Captain! You’re back! I’ve missed you! Where have you been? Why didn’t you take me with you? Why did you leave me to Major Hanji?” he rambled on and looked down at his Captain with big sad eyes and Levi shook his head. Trying to get the image out of his head. His brat was too adorable for his own goods Levi tried to pry Eren off him but Eren just gripped harder. In fact, Eren clung himself to his Captain. Arms around his sturdy shoulders and neck, and legs around his strong legs and hips. 

Levi’s Squad ignored it. It had been a common sight since Eren had arrived. Considering he was the only one that had been and was allowed to that kind of thing. Levi ignored it and walked over to his chair and pulled it out and sat down. Doing so, Eren was now seated on his lap and pouting. 

“Captain, you didn’t answer me,” he pouted and leaned closer making him roll his eyes. 

“Hanji, what did you do?” he asked with a glare and they shook their head in amusement. 

“I didn’t do anything, in fact, he came to me like that, I believe his words were: Captain drink too much of bitter tea so I added some sugar to my own,” Hanji said with a laugh and Levi groaned. Eren was squirming around and was about to fall off when he wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Eren was now straddling him and pouted. 

“Captain,” he whined and Levi shook his head. 

“You made your bed, now you have to lie in it,” he said and looked over the table to see what he would be able to eat today. 

While those two were in their own little world, the rest of the hall tried not to stare too much. Armin shook his head and ignored Eren and his antics. Hanji was giggling like a maniac. Erwin was just looking amused by the whole byplay. 

Petra, on the other hand, had managed to sit down next to Levi. She was glaring at Eren that was in his lap. Of all the places he could sit, she did not want Eren to sit on her to-be man's lap! 

But what irked her, even more, was that Levi didn’t even seem to mind it. In fact, it looked like it was a normal display at this point. 

“Captain?” Eren asked with a pout and Levi shook his head. 

“No, you can’t eat any more sweets today,” he said and reached behind Eren who continued to pout. 

“But it’s good,” he said and gave Levi the kicked puppy look. A look Levi normally would cave in for. But this time he was determined not to let Eren have his way. 

“No Brat, you are never going to sleep if this goes on,” he said and maneuvered Eren so he sat on his side instead, so he could eat. Petra continued to glare at the pair that was in their own world. 

“So Captain, I heard one of my friends got married a few days ago,” she said, trying to break the bubble Eren and Levi were encased in. 

Eren tilted his head, looking very cute. Because Hanji was cooing over him. Levi ignored it and shrugged. Not really caring enough about stuff like that. 

“So have you though about things like that? What kind of woman you would like to have as a wife?” she asked and tried to look cute. She thought it would have worked because he stopped drinking and just looked at her. Eren looked confused. Wondering why everyone fell quiet. 

What the adorable fluff head didn’t know, was that Petra’s crush on Levi was the worst kept secret in the Scouting Legion. Erwin shook his head at her. That woman really never gave up. Not even when Eren was sitting in Levi’s lap. If someone else had done that, they would be in so much pain they would have to spend the rest of their week in the medical wing. 

“Well?” she asked and tried to get closer to Levi who looked at her like she grew another head. Eren was oblivious to what was going on, but he didn’t like where that was going. In fact, he hugged his Captain closer. 

“No, I’m not going to answer that,” he said and took a sip off his tea. It was what Eren said next that made him spit it out. 

“That’s right, my Captain will not get married unless it’s me!” he said and pouted and looked like a sad puppy. Erens confession startled everyone in there to silence. Levi looked at him with big eyes and Eren tilted his head in confusion. Was it something he said? 

“What?” Levi chocked out and looked at Eren and wonders what he was thinking in his sugar befuddled mind. 

“Yes! I promise I’ll be a good wife to Captain!” he said and hugged closer to the man. 

Hanji looked like they were going to bust a rib with how much they tried to stay silent. Armin actually hid his face against Erwin’s side, shaking in silent laughter. Erwin himself hid his face in Armin's blond hair to not show that he was ridiculous amused by this. Petra, on the other hand, wasn’t so amused as they were. 

“Brat? Did you just propose?” Levi chocked out and Eren nuzzled his cheek. 

“Silly Captain, I don’t even have a ring, but if I did I would!” he said with a happy look. 

“Captain is mine,” he said and hugged him possessively. 

“What?!” Petra shrieked out when she finally found her voice again. She couldn’t believe this brat. This child! 

“You can’t do that!” she yelled and Eren nodded with pride. 

“Yes, I can! He’s mine! There! I said it!” Eren said with pride in his voice and Levi actually started blushing. 

“You can’t just claim someone like that! Captain has a free will and will never be with someone like you! He needs a woman!” she yelled at him and Eren shook his head. 

“No! I will be good enough for him!” he yelled back. He started to look annoyed. Erwin and Levi were both surprised by this. It would take a lot of effort to make the fluffy teen annoyed with something. 

“You’re just a brat! What can you offer him?!” 

“A lot more than you can!” he hissed out. Levi was surprised. He hadn’t seen any indication to that Eren knew of Petra’s crush on him. 

“That’s not true! I am a woman! I have a lot to offer him! I a lot of talents!” Petra hissed and stood up and glared down at Eren who glared back. 

“Yes, because stalking is a good trait in a woman,” he huffed and Petra gapped at him. 

It was completely silent in the hall. Not one person was making a noise, afraid to pull the two angry peoples attention to themselves. They all were surprised by Eren though. They never thought the fluff head could be angry. 

Eren rose from his place and glared back at her. The fact that he was taller than her didn’t deter her. In fact, she glared at him even harder. 

“How dare you!” she hissed and Eren hissed back. 

“I dare! I’m so sick of you stalking my Captain all the time when it’s so obvious that he is annoyed by it!” he hissed at her. 

“I’m not stalking him!” 

“What do you call trying to break into his office is? I saw you, don’t think I didn’t see you, you were so angry I locked the door after me after Captain finally fell asleep!” he said and glared at her and all eyes shifted towards her. She didn’t like that. It was not something they were supposed to know. 

“You know you're not supposed to be in there unless Captain gives you permission to be in there,” he said and glared down at her. 

“You were in there!” she yelled at him and glanced around. All she wanted to do was to hurt this brat. 

“Of course I was! I was dropping off Commanders papers for him!” he yelled back and Erwin nodded. Eren did do that very often. 

“It’s so unfair! How they treat you!” she yelled and grabbed the closest chair and threw it at him. Eren gasped and ducked, just managed to avoid being hit. He glared back. 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

“Exactly! You didn’t do anything! You’re just a homeless brat with no family! You think you’re so better than me! But your not! You should have just stayed on the street and died there!” she yelled at him and continued to throw chairs and whatever was in her range. Eren hissed and threw himself at her. 

That comment really hurt. In fact that hurt many people in the hall. Most of them were so-called street rats. Levi was furious of what Petra had just implied. Erwin frowned. This was getting out of hand. Just as they were about to stop it. Eren had thrown himself at her and took her to the ground and more or less just grabbed her and threw her across the room. Many gasped. They didn’t know Eren was that strong. Eren, on the other hand, I ignored it and stalked closer to the woman that insulted him. She was trying to stand up. Having not braces herself of the impact. 

Levi and Erwin were up from their own seats and Levi grabbed Eren who tried to get free without hurting his Captain. Erwin grabbed Petra and dragged her up. Not even trying to be careful with her. He was angry. She had insulted two of his friends, of course, he was angry. 

“Miss. Ral, that comment was unnecessary!” Erwin said with a strict voice and more or less just manhandled her out of the Mess Hall. He was going to have a talking to her. This little dispute had gone on for too long and was getting out of hand. Although Eren did have a point. Stalking was not a very good quality to have. 

Erwin walked out, dragging Petra by her arm, and Levi. He grabbed Eren by his hips and threw him over his shoulder. He walked the opposite way. To not have to be in the same room. Levi, being short but very strong, managed to do this without problems. 

The silence in the hall was deafening. Armin and Hanji glanced at each other and stood up. Armin went towards Erwin’s exit and Hanji towards where Levi had gone to. Even after they left the hall, it was still a thick silence that filled the room. No one spoke, afraid it might come back and bite them.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Levi walked towards his own office, in silence. Eren was still over his shoulder and none of them said anything. Levi was pissed. But at who he hadn’t really decided. So when they reached the office he more or less just kicked the door opened and closed it what a well-placed kick. He stalked towards the couch and threw Eren down on it. 

Eren squeaked and looked at him with big eyes. Big but sad eyes and Levi shook his head. 

“No, don’t look at me like that brat, you know what you did was wrong,” he said and glared at him and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Eren squirmed in his place and pulled his legs closer to his chest. Curling up on the couch. He didn’t like to have his Captain disappointed at him. That hurt. A lot. 

“Eren, look at me when I’m talking to you,” he said with a soft voice and frowned at the teen in front of him. He didn’t like to scold Eren. Not that he needed to do that often, or at all, for that matter. 

“But she...,” he began and looked at him with sad eyes and he shook his head. 

“I know what she did, I was there, I heard her, but she was taunting you, and you answered by being violent right back at her. We were there, as soon as she picked up that chair we were about to stop her, but instead, you go and attack her too. That’s not good Eren,” he said and frowned and Eren sunk lower into himself and hid his face behind his legs. 

“I’m sorry, I just hate hearing that about myself, because it’s true,” he mumbled with a broken voice. Levi looked at Eren with sad eyes. He knew, just like most people that were in the Scouting Legion, he was also one of the street rats. It was common knowledge that those that survived the streets were the ones that came to be soldiers later on in life because they had been hardened to life. 

“Eren, I know you want to forget your time out there, believe me, I want to forget my own time myself,” he said and laid a hand on the teen's leg. Eren looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

“It just hurts, it reminds me of everything I lost. She’s so lucky,” he said with a frown and hid his face in his legs again Levi gave up a sigh. 

They sat in silence and all that was heard was Erens crying. Levi switched place from the table in front of Eren to the couch and let him use his lap. Levi thought he had come a long way learning to have people be in touch with him. Especially Eren. 

Eren who had managed to break through those walls of his. He dragged his hand through his soft brown locks of hair and sighed. 

“Eren...,” he said. Waiting to see if he was going to get an answer, but silence only met him and he looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep. Crying. He didn’t like this, he just didn’t want Eren to get such record, of having attacked a fellow soldier. Over something like this nonetheless. Even though he knew where that anger came from. 

He gave up a sigh and dragged his fingers through his soft hair and decided to wait for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
